


Mendel's Not a Maniac

by misslantsov



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: But he is an asshole, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, he isn't in it, mendel isn't a messy jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslantsov/pseuds/misslantsov
Summary: Trina learns just how different Mendel is from her ex-husband.Title stolen from: Marvin Hits Trina (Falsettos)
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Mendel's Not a Maniac

Trina heard the door open and close, letting her know that Mendel was home. She left the kitchen and went into the hall, ready to clean up after him. She watched her fiancé put down his messenger bag and take off his jacket, and she managed to smile at him and ask about his day, even as she was expecting him to throw the jacket onto the floor (though he would later claim that he was aiming for the sofa).

“My day was… long, darling,” Mendel said, hanging up his jacket in the closet before moving to wrap his arms around her.

Trina tilted her head after getting a kiss from him. “What was that?” she asked.

Mendel furrowed his brow and looked down at his messenger bag. “Oh, I just put it down so I could hang up my jacket. Don’t worry, I’ll bring it up to my office when I go upstairs,” he replied, holding his fiancée in his arms and pressing his lips to hers again.

Trina flushed. “No, I mean the jacket. You hung it up. You didn’t just toss it over the back of the chair or on the floor. I- thank you,” she whispered, giving him a kiss and taking his hands to move them lower so that he was holding her rear.

Mendel smiled. “Yes, I hung it up. Because I’m supposed to hang it up. If I don’t hang it up, who will? It’s my job to hang up my jacket, love,” he replied, unable to get where Trina was going with this.

“That is one of the hottest things you have ever said to me. But you’re forgetting that I was married to Marvin for ten years. That man never took care of his stuff, and then would get upset with me for not babying him,” she replied.

Mendel pulled Trina against him and looked at her. “I’m not Marvin, you don’t need to baby me. I’m a grown man who, until you, spent my life alone,” he replied.

Trina smiled and kissed him again. “You know, there’s still about half an hour until dinner is ready and it’s just in the oven. We have time to-“ she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, making him flush.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to that offer,” he replied, taking her hand and leaning down to pick up his bag.

Trina tugged him gently. “Worry about that later. The only thing I want you touching right now is me,” she said, leading him to the stairs and up to their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Trina was coming back down the stairs, this time wearing her pajama pants and one of Mendel’s sweaters.

Mendel pressed his lips to her neck before bringing his bag upstairs and putting it in his office before returning to his wife in the kitchen just as she was pulling out their dinner from the oven. “I told Jason while I was upstairs to come down. He’ll be here in a moment,” he said, taking the plates from the cupboard.

Trina looked him over. “You really don’t need someone to beg you to do something, do you?” she asked, her smile soft.

Mendel shook his head. “Not unless you want to beg,” he whispered, holding the plates in one hand and running his other hand over her jaw.

Trina shivered. “I love you.”

Mendel smiled and went about setting the table, enlisting Jason’s help when he arrived. The three of them sat and ate their dinner, making small talk about their day, and Mendel telling Jason that the two of them would do the dishes afterwards.

“I have homework though,” Jason said.

“It’ll take 15 minutes. If you help with the dishes, you can have an extra scoop of ice cream with dessert and you can pick the movie we watch tonight,” Mendel said, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow, hoping to win his future stepson over.

Jason nodded. “Okay. I only have to go over my spelling list now, anyways. I think I have it, but I just want to make sure. I have my spelling test tomorrow.”

“How about your mom and I quiz you later? Before the movie? It might help you remember better?” Mendel offered.

Jason nodded. “Thanks, Mr. Mendel,” he replied.

Mendel shook his head. “C’mon Jason, you know you can drop the ‘mister’, right?”

Jason shrugged. “I guess, but mom told me to be respectful,” he said as he continued to eat his dinner.

Later that night, after Mendel had tucked Jason into bed he went into the bedroom he shared with his fiancée, and he climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her. “Hello beautiful,” he whispered, his lips going to her neck.

Trina sighed and pulled away from him. “You’re really an incredible man, you know that, right?” she asked.

Mendel shrugged. “I don’t know that, I’m just behaving the way I think a man should. Supporting the woman he loves not just financially, but in everything that he can. If me pulling even a little bit of weight in our home helps you, it’s worth it. And if it means that I get to have a clean home and wonderful food, then it’s worth even more of my time. Marvin stretched you too thin, Trina. He expected too much of you, and that’s not right.”

Trina shook her head. “All he asked of me was that I cook, clean, and raise our son. That’s not that much, Mendel.”

“And he only made it harder for you. If you spend all day doing that work and he comes home and throws his stuff everywhere, expecting you to have dinner on the table while also helping Jason with his homework, how is that fair to you? Yes, he deserves to have time off, but so do you,” he replied, holding her close to him.

“You’re nothing like him, Mendel,” she whispered, leaning into his embrace.

“I couldn’t bear the thought of being like him. I wouldn’t deserve you if I was like that,” he said, his lips finding hers.


End file.
